voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Aalaam Ghalib
Aalaam Ghalib (translit. Unseen Universe) is the Hamalfite concept of heaven and the land of the dead. According to both Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha and polytheistic accounts Aalaam Ghalib is the residency of the gods beyond the reachable, physical universe and the destination for all souls upon purification. Aalaam Ghalib is often described as being a vast garden landscape, full of marbled courtyards. All mountains and oceans are obliterated in this universe and all souls are within peace. To theological movements such as the Mulahos sect Aalaam Ghalib takes on a less physical form and more of a state of annihilation and joining the fabric of the universe and the gods. At the center of Aalaam Ghalib is the Qasbah Ghalib (Fortress Universe) which is the palace of the gods/bitheism. Around its base the courtyards and crystal pools of its garden stretch on into the horizon. Literary Descriptions There are little physical descriptions of Aalaam Ghalib prior to Mombadin existent in old Hamalfite Faith. What written sources remain are embedded in steles or carved in cave rock at locations where tribes may have converged to make offerings. In these rock carvings simple early description is leveed on Aalaam Ghalib being a land of infinite beauty and green, and those who suffered will know peace. Mombadin elaborated the description of Aalaam Ghalib as not just a land of infinite beauty and greenery, but a world of immense structure. Recalling a fortress of silver and light, embedded with ruby and sapphire - the sacred stones of C'lestia and L'wna - which stood at the heart of an eternal garden where the sun shone clear, but the air was crisp and comfortable. Seven rivers slowly crossed the landscape, bed shimmering with diamonds and inhabited by golden fish. Trees that bore infinite fruit grew along their bands and birds of impressive incandescent color lived in the bushes and boughs of the trees. The rivers are known as: Salam, Tawyed, Ermuz, Hammel, Sahle, Bazrammah, Zoara al-Tao, and Nous al-Nil. Upon entry the angellic guardians will greet the recently purified and reward their patience in life and purgatory with entry to the garden and unification with their friends and family, knowing full peace. The Qasbah Ghalib will open its doors and invite the most deserving souls, those who were enslaved, impoverished, or murdered in cruelty and cold-bloodedness. There they will be within the peace and light of the gods/goddesses. Mulahos The Mulahite movement mostly rejects what they consider as the earthly depiction of the unseens universe and instead argues that it is an abstract existence where the soul joins with the whole of the universe, as opposed to remaining a separate individual identity; since this sort of spirit is ultimately weak. It is more often compared to a bolt of fabric where each pure being becomes a thread as a greater part of the whole and the knowledge, power, and wisdom of each soul is included into the body of the Universe as a whole, gods included. Purgatory Aalaam Ghalib is regarded as the universal destination for all individuals after death, but they can not enter in an impure state. And since all individuals are regarded as capable of sinning in some minor way it is guaranteed that no one will pass to Aalaam Ghalib. As such, all deceased must bathe in a river of fire or endure any number of cleansing actions in the passage from life to Aalaam Ghalib. Often these actions - or tortures - are scaled in intensity or length based on the actions of the individuality and the severity or intention of the sins he committed. This stage of the afterlife is referred to as Naar. In Naar the Djinn and spirits of the afterlife pursue the spirits of the deceased with fire, thunder, or knives for the determined time of their sentence as they cleanse the residual evil - Shaetin - that has accumulated within their souls. Mombadin According to Mombadin those who refuse to believe in the righteous authority of C'lestia and L'wna - the Qafirs - are subject to the longest sentences in Naar, outside of those terrible sinners most responsible for the deaths, rape, or mutilation of many. According to his revelations, these souls must be not only cleansed of their sins but filled with the goddess' light. Mombadin revealed that the soul must pass through ten waliyah of purgatory. In each waliyah differing punishments or cleansing may be metted out at the guardian's discretion. Based on the individual case of the spirit one may spend varying amounts of time in each waliyah. Here, the ten Wali reside over the ten waliyah, acting as their respective judges. The center of Naar is presided over by the Al-Naar Qasbah, which is sometimes described as the basement of the Qasbah Ghalib. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Religion